Tan, Tan
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto navideño de Proyecto 1-8, para Alexeiss] Koushirou algunos días entiende a Mimí: con gomitas, con gorros, triste, feliz. Le suena Mimí. Mimí algunos días no entiende a Koushirou: le suena de treinta y cinco, o le aparece con trabajo, o con otra mejor amiga. Pero igual, le suena tan Koushirou. MISHIRO.


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Reto navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Tan, tan**

* * *

 _Para Alexeiss, mi niño soratista preferido,_

 _pero esto es un mishiro_

 _¡Y próspero año nuevo!_

―¡Me duele el pie, mírame! ―chilló Mimí, lastimando los oídos del pequeño Koushirou.

Aún no sabía que las diferencias biológicas entre niños y niñas ―diferencias de las cuales realmente no sabía mucho― lo harían en el futuro cuestionarse, con sus amigos, que «¿quién entiende a las mujeres?». A los diez años de edad lo único que sabía era que a esta niña, Mimí Tachikawa, no la entendía ni por detrás ni del revés, ni cuando le preguntaba ni cuando inventaba.

Una niña bastante molesta, a decir verdad.

―En las películas los niños ponen sus sacos sobre el charco para que las niñas pasen por arriba sin mojarse los zapatitos ―explicó.

Pero Koushirou no tenía saco, ¡y no había ningún charco!

―¿Aceptarás mis chocolates el día de San Valentín? ―le había preguntado otra vez.

Koushiro nunca había recibido chocolates en San Valentín.

―Lo siento, Mimí, mi odontólogo dice que tengo la dentadura frágil y que no debo comer chocolates ―explicó, contento de no hacerla gastar dinero en un regalo que no podría disfrutar.

―¡Eres un insensible! ¡Voy a contárselo a Sora y te regañará! ―chilló.

Koushirou se sorprendió, ¿por qué Mimí no había visto su buena acción?

Y además temía el regaño de Sora, ¿se enojaría como con Yamato y Taichi en el digimundo?

Por las dudas, ese día no fue a la práctica de soccer.

Tampoco le pidió ayuda a su madre con la situación, porque no sabía que situaciones así requerían pedirle consejo a las madres. Por las dudas, se pasó la tarde mirando videos de escarabajos como Tentomon.

Pronto olvidó el malentendido.

.

.

A los once Koushirou tampoco entendía a Mimí. Sabía algunas cosas; que le gustaba el rosa, que cantaba y que su voz era chillona, _siempre_. Que usaba sombreros gigantes y que enlazaba su brazo con el de Sora como si fueran dos señoras grandes, o al menos sabía que Mimí así lo pensaba, porque se lo había contado.

No sabía por qué le tironeaba las mangas de camisas, le exigía que le regalase bombones o que le abriera la puerta de la clase. Pero disfrutaba de tomar _frappés_ con ella, de mancharse los bigotes con el exceso de crema que Mimí le ponía a ambos y de adivinar juntos cuándo volverían a ver a Palmon y a Tentomon.

Mimí le había preguntado una vez si ella era su mejor amiga, Koushirou le había dicho que sí y ella se había enojado. A eso no lo había entendido.

Pero cuando la vio sentada en el banco del parque, los zapatitos colgando en el aire, la cola de caballo despeinada, sola, pensó que Mimí nunca había estado más inentendible para él.

―Nos vamos a Norteamérica. Por el trabajo de mi papá ―le dijo, con un hilito de voz que a Koushirou no le sonó chillón, y tampoco le sonó Mimí.

―A vivir ―dijo, sin preguntar.

Koushirou sabía de despedidas.

Mimí sabía de despedidas, un poquito.

Ese día no lloró. Por primera vez caminaron solos por la calle, hasta el puente Arcoíris.

Mimí comenzó a sonar Mimí cuando se sentaron. Cuando olvidó que no hablaba muy bien inglés y que allá no tenían entradas al digimundo. Cuando le contó que a Sora le dejaría uno de sus sombreros, que ahora que usaría falda en el colegio seguro querría compartir su ropa y ella ya no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo. Que a Hikari y Takeru les compraría un peluche de un gato y un ratón, para que la recordaran y se recordaran entre sí. Que a Jou le regalaría un cactus con su nombre, porque solo él lo cuidaría.

Que a Koushirou lo extrañaría y que nunca tendría otro mejor amigo como él, aunque ella no había querido que fueran mejores amigos, pero que ahora igual lo eran y que ambos tenían que cuidar esa amistad, y que _pinky swear_ que serían mejores amigos _ever._

.

.

Cuando Mimí volvió a los trece años tenía un mejor amigo rubio y de ojos claros, con un padre famoso y un jet privado. Mimí iba a fiestas sin alcohol y a _Sweet Sixteen_ de _sempais_ que no se llamaban _sempais_ y Koushirou había establecido contactos por todo el mundo para estar listo ante nuevas amenazas a la seguridad mundial.

Mimí tenía trece pero se creía de dieciséis, Koushirou tenía trece pero sonaba de treinta y cinco. A ella él no le sonó Koushirou, a él ella no le sonó Mimí.

Koushirou se concentró en teclear, hizo oídos sordos a su queja porque nadie la había esperado ni en el aeropuerto, ni en esa sala de computación, en la que de hecho estaba Koushirou, el que no sonaba.

Él sintió que terminó su tarea _a pesar_ de su presencia, ella sintió que él era un amargado y aburrido _a pesar_ de su presencia.

Ninguno recordó su promesa de mejor amistad _ever_.

Pero cuando Koushirou despertó, Mimí le había pegado en la pantalla una foto de él dormido con una pila de libros en su cabeza, y una Mimí sonriente se divertía de su propio chiste.

«Tan Koushirou» había escrito en la parte trasera, con lapicera rosa, florituras y corazoncitos sobre la í.

A Koushirou le sonó tan Mimí.

.

.

Cuando la volvió a ver, ya había tenido la conversación sobre no entender a las mujeres. Que Yamato no sabía si Sora quería que fuera a su casa cuando estaba Haruhiko, quien la celaba, que Takeru no entendía si Hikari sabía que Daisuke, los hermanos Hoi, Wallace, ¡todos! se enamoraban de ella, que nadie sabía en definitiva quien le gustaba a Miyako pero todos tenían sus sospechas… él nunca había opinado, sobre esto de las mujeres, pero sí sabía que la cuestión estaba sobre el tapete.

Él se sonrojó con ella por primera vez, _de verdad verdad._

Ella le recordó su promesa de mejor amistad y volvieron a pasear por Odaiba, hasta el puente Arcoiris. Le contó de un desamor que había tenido. Que se había confundido.

Él le contó que con Miyako hablaba cosas que con Mimí no, y le preguntó si se podía tener dos mejores amigas. Que estaba confundido, que ojalá no se ofendiera.

Ella no se ofendió. Le recordó que Sora había tenido dos mejores amigos, y que ya llevaba tres años de noviazgo con uno de ellos.

Koushirou se sonrojó. Él pensaba que a Miyako le gustaba Daisuke.

―¿Te gustaron las gomitas que traje de regalo? ―preguntó―. La verdad es que nunca le compré los peluches a Takeru y Hikari ―recordó, sin dejarlo hablar―, ni le regalé el cactus a Jou. Ahora ellos están muy grandes y él muy ocupado para nosotros.

A Koushirou Mimí triste no le sonaba, pero ese día le sonó. También su voz chillona y sus ojos brillantes.

―Gracias por las gomitas. Me gustan mucho los dulces.

A Mimí no le sonaba el Koushirou dulcero, y eso que aún no se había enterado de su programa para comprar ropa, pero sí le sonaban sus cejas tupidas y hasta su éxito laboral a los dieciséis años.

Mimí alzó los brazos al aire, contenta a pesar de Jou, de Alphamon, de su desamor. Él le sonrió y luego volvió a enfocar la vista en el puente.

Mimí lo besó en la mejilla. Impulsiva, sin permiso, cariñosa, ¡a Koushirou le sonó tan Mimí!

Él se corrió, sonrojado, y se tocó el cachete. Ella lo molestó y él escondió el rostro bajo sus ojos negros y sus manos suaves.

Mimí pensó que el Koushirou profesional, sonrojado, tímido, podría llegar a sonarle tan Koushirou.

Y le recordó lo de las dos mejores amigas, y los dos mejores amigos.

* * *

 **Notas:** Alex, sé que no cumple con todo todito tu pedido pero quise regalarte un poquito de Mishiro, porque nunca viene mal y hace mucho que no escribía uno. Me inspiré en varios fanarts; si algo tiene esta pareja es profusión de maneras de inspirarse.

Espero que hayas visto esa amistad que tanto te gusta, y también ese romance que tanto necesito insertar.

Y estoy muy feliz de haber podido elegir mi primera opción, que fuiste tú. ¡Feliz navidad, y próspero año nuevo! :D


End file.
